San Serriffe
Nation Information and Background San Serriffe is a small republic located in the Indian Ocean, north-east of the Seychelle Islands. It is based on the fictional island nation created for April Fools' Day, 1977, by Britain's The Guardian newspaper. An elaborate description of the nation, using puns and plays on words relating to typography (such as "sans serif"), was reported as legitimate news, apparently fooling many readers. San Serriffe was one of the most famous and successful hoaxes of recent decades; it has become part of the common cultural heritage of literary humour, and a secondary body of literature has been derived from it. Geography San Serriffe is an archipelago consisting of two main islands and a number of smaller ones. Of the larger islands, the more northerly (the Caissa Superiore or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Majuscule Upper Caisse]) is roughly round and the more southerly (the Caissa Inferiore or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lower_case Lower Caisse]) round but with a promontory extending south-westwards from the south-east, at Thirty Point. The two major islands are separated by the Shoals of Adze, dominated by Cap Em. The capital, Bodoni, is located in the center of the larger island, Upper Caisse. The smaller island, Lower Caisse, has a swampy interior as well as a forested area, which is home to San Serriffe’s national bird, the Woj of Type. Owing to a peculiarity of ocean currents and erosion, its exact position varies. A recent report locating it in the Bering Sea was presumably an error. On April 1, 2006 The Guardian reported that San Serriffe was then just off New Zealand's South Island, but if the rate of movement really is 1.4 km per year as published, San Serriffe should stay in the Indian Ocean for several millennia. Transport The capital, Bodoni, is in the centre of the Caissa Superiore, and is served by an international airport. It is linked by fast highways to the major ports, including Port Clarendon and Port Elrod, which both provide ample commercial shipping facilities. Upper Caisse in particular is well served by a network of railway lines serving Bodoni, the airport and the major coastal towns, including the phosphate mining and processing region in the north east. The main line, built by the Great North Bodoni Railway Company, had its own golf club, at Port Baskerville. A ferry connects Adze on the south coast of the northern island to Cap Em on the north coast of the southern island and there were plans to build a west coastal line as far as Gill Sands, but it is not known if this line was completed. Ethnic groups The native people of San Serriffe are known as the Flong. However, the dominant group are of European stock, the descendants of colonists, known as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colon_(punctuation) colons]. There is also a large mixed-race group, known as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semi-colon semi-colons]. In the last available census (1973), as reported in the April 1, 1977 Guardian, the population was 1,782,724, with approximately 640,000 colons and semi-colons; 574,000 Flongs; 271,000 Creoles; 117,000 Malaysians; 92,000 Arabs; and 88,000 persons of other ethnic groups. Government For many years following independence in 1967, San Serriffe had an autocratic form of government under military strongman General Pica. Democratic elections were held in 1997, and the winner was the charismatic Antonio Bourgeois. The return of General Minion from exile in Mozambique in 2009 brought the return to Military Dictatorship after he successfully carried out a Coup d'État of President Bourgeois. Culture Among the cultural highlights are: *The Cult of the Sonorous Enigma *The Festival of the Well-Made Play *The Ampersand String Quartet The relaxation of the islands' strict anti-pornography laws under the Bourgeois government has led to the publication of a series of risqué novels by Serriffean journalists, collectively referred to as the "Times Nude Romances". Cuisine The bitter-sweet swarfega, a relative of the rutabaga, is prepared in various ways to create unique Serriffean dishes which are characterized by the heavy utilization of root vegetables. Because of this, the local cuisine lacks the oily character of some related styles. Swarfega is traditionally either mashed, pounded, squished or flattened into mushy cakes, which are then dipped into various interesting sauces and wrapped in toilet paper to make swallowing easier. The toilet paper also comes in handy one hour after eating, as swarfega has a tendency to cause explosive diarrhea. Many Pineapple and Banana recipes have come to dominate the menu as well, primarily due to the overabundance of the fruits on the islands. Local residents have found ways to incorporate pineapples and bananas into virtually every dish possible, including soups, salads, flavoring for meats, and even Pineapple Beer and Banana Schnapps! National bird The national bird of San Serriffe is the kwote, a member of the guillemot (guillemets) family. Sport San Serriffe has made little impression on the international sporting world, apart from their epic defeat of England at football (soccer) in 1999. The application of the national Rugby Union team, the Kwotes, to participate in the Rugby Union World Cup 1991 was rejected by a Twickenham official on the grounds that "we don't have any four-figure scoreboards, old boy." However the islands' annual endurance challenge race, involving running, mountain biking and windsurfing from Cap Em to the German immigrant village of Ems in the Caissa Inferiore (popularly known as the Two Em Dash), now attracts international participants, and it has been some years since it was won by a Serriffean athlete. National Improvements and Landmarks Harbor The busiest shipping traffic is handled in Pilcrow Harbor on the eastern side of Caissa Superiore. The harbor incorporates Port Clarendon which can accomodate up to five container ships at any one time. It is rare for the port berths to be empty as San Serriffe has very sought after resources that provide many countries with Construction and Asphalt. Geologically, Pilcrow Harbor is a drowned river valley, or ria where the Plenken and Diacritic Rivers converge. It is 16 km long with an area of 50 km². The estuary's volume at high tide is 521,000 megalitres. The perimeter of the estuary is 287 kilometres. Foreign Ministry Building The Asterisk Building is the government offices for Foreign Affairs, Trade and Infrastructure. The building is named after one of San Serriffe's most colorful politicians and successful diplomats, Alexa Asterisk. An immigrant of the Ukraine, Asterisk worked tirelessly to promote San Serriffe abroad and was instrumental in securing several trade agreements to export the Aluminum and Oil that the nation has at its disposal. The Foreign Ministry is responsible for continuing the growth of the nation and brokers several foreign aid packages a month that provide the nation with over $10,000,000 in funds. In exchange, San Serriffe provide their benefactors with Technology that is produced cheaply and quickly. In 1968, Asterisk was chosen to chair the San Serriffe Flag Committee and was very particular in choosing the color and design of the new Serriffean standard after the nations independence. Schools There are five schools provided for the children of San Serriffe. Two are government owned public (or state) schools and offer a basic curriculum and are considered sub-standard in both facilities and attendees. The remaining three are private schools and offer far more in the way of education for the Serriffean youth. The Solidus Military Academy for Boys is considered as one of the worlds premier environments for producing high quality military personnel. Leaders such as General Pica and General Minion have both been graduates of the school. The Eroteme and Eccs-Clame Christian Colleges provide students with studies in theology, a full syllabus of secular subjects and a variety of extracurricular activities. Universities Several universities are located in San Serriffe including the oldest and largest one, Trajan University. Trajan is located in Bodoni and offers degrees in the Arts, Medicine and Science. Aldus University, located Caissa Inferiore, is the technology campus and offers degrees in Architecture, Information Technology and Business. Factories There are five factories producing a variety of products for national consumtion and foreign export in San Serriffe. They produce Aluminum cans and wall cladding, Steel girders and shipping containers, Bembo Motors automobiles, Timber doors and house frames and a Pork and Beef processing plant. History Possibly because of its reportedly remote and shifting location, the full history of San Serriffe has never been adequately told, but these basic details are known. *1421. "Discovered by adventurers recruited by John Street, an English admirer of Henry the Navigator. The crew made their historic landfall in the Shoals of Adze." (Guardian, April 1, 1977) *1432–1439. Colonized by the Spanish and Portuguese. *1659. Annexed by Great Britain. *1815. Ceded to Portugal. *1824–1836. The Condominium (international law) (a term of uncertain meaning). *April 1 1967. Independence; a social democracy government takes control. *June 1967. Lt. Colonel Hispalis seizes control. *August 1969. Colonel Arno Minion replaces Hispalis upon Minion's military promotion. *May 11 1971. General M.-J. Pica assumes responsibility for the government, and institutes martial law and assumes full dictatorial powers in response to "foreign terrorist infiltration." This leads to nationwide protests, escalating into civil war and 23 years of chaos and anarchy. *May 12 1997. First general election. Antonio Bourgeois swept to power as President. *June 9 1997. General Pica and Brigadier General Minion are subject to court martial and exiled from San Serriffe. *January 20 2006. General Pica dies of kidney failure. Before his death he promotes Minion to full General. *September 1 2009. Under cover of darkness, General Minion re-enters San Serriffe and gathers support from military sympathisers. *September 13 2009. General Minion coups President Bourgeois to regain power. The nation becomes a member of Banana Republic. *September 27 2009. With recruitment at BR unsuccessful, San Serriffe becomes a member of SNAFU. *September 30 2009. Feeling 'uncomfortable' at SNAFU, San Serriffe joins The Corporation. *October 11 2009. Leaving Corp on good terms, General Minion again re-alligns his nation back to Banana Republic for a second attempt at getting the fledging alliance off the ground with the help of Tom Litler of Fuhrerstaat Kanadia. *October 13 2009. Fuhrerstaat Kanadia flees the alliance after being tech raided, effectively leaving San Serriffe alone and defenceless. *October 18 2009. After a full military assault by a Obamaniqua of Brengstklau, San Serriffe is forced to leave BR and becomes a member of Death Before Dishonor. References ;Notes *Special Report: San Serriffe. The Guardian, 1 April, 1977 (7pp) *Visit San Serriffe, The Guardian, 1 April, 1978 *Bachaus, Theodore (pseudonym of Henry Morris) (1978). The World's Worst Marbled Papers: Being a collection of ten contemporary San Serriffean marbled papers.... Port Clarendon, San Serriffe: San Serriffe Publishing Co. (but actually Newtown, PA: Bird & Bull Press). *Bachaus, Theodore (pseudonym of Henry Morris) (1980). ''The Private Presses of San Serriffe. Port Clarendon, San Serriffe: San Serriffe Publishing Company (but actually Newtown, PA: Bird & Bull Press). *Bachaus, Theodore (pseudonym of Henry Morris) (2001). The Booksellers of San Serriffe. Port Clarendon, San Serriffe: San Serriffe Publishing Company (but actually Newtown, PA: Bird & Bull Press). External links *Foolish things, David McKie, The Guardian, 1 April, 2006 explaining how the original hoax came about and the impact it caused *Some rough guides to San Seriffe, The Guardian, 5 April, 1999 *How young Tony Blair tuned into a new type of politics, The Guardian, 2 April, 1999 *Return to San Serriffe, Berlin Sans, The Guardian, 1 April, 1999 *The leader's rise to power in San Serriffe, Mark Arnold-Forster, The Guardian, 1 April, 1977 *Spiking the cultural roots, Tim Radford, The Guardian, 1 April, 1977 *2007 April Fools Project, WikiTravel, 1 April, 2007 *Museum of Hoaxes the history of the hoax Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Island nations